1. Field of the invention
The present invention is a packing cushion board which is made from recycle pulp and formed an unit with several protuberances in specified height and arrange in matrix style. This is a special product for environment protection.
2. Description of the prior art
The conventional package uses polystyrene form as packing material, but polystyrene form causes the environment pollution. Most of developing countries already restrict to use polystyrene form. However, the general plastic packing material not only unpracticed, but also pollute the environment. The recycle movement is becoming popular, and the inventor of this product has many years experience on paper products, so he developed the present invention to replace polystyrene form and after a series testing in order to be a good packing material.